Your Flower
by DoctorDre317
Summary: Finn only really liked one book. And he was determined to apply some lessons he learned from it to his current relationship.


**They never really explained why Finn loved Rachel. And I'm upset. So I made up some stuff. Hope you like it! **

* * *

You know she's selfish and conceited and insecure, and yet you love her. Maybe you love her a little too much. Maybe you love her more than she loves you.

You've always admired her talent- her voice touched your heart. But you never thought of actually being with her. Then she talked. And you were terrified, but intrigued. Then she did all these favors for you. And you liked how she made you feel so special. Then you guys kissed- and something sparked. Little by little, you started falling for Rachel Berry. You didn't even realize it at first. In all honesty, how could you like a girl like that? She's crazy and talented and smart and crazy. She wasn't your type- she was beneath you.

But as you started to get to know her, you realized that she wasn't beneath you. You were beneath her. Sure, she was crazy and passionate. But who was crazy and passionate in Lima? And maybe she was a little ambitious, but no one was like that, and you learned how to appreciate her.

You learned how to like her too. You learned how to overlook her obvious flaws and see her good traits. She was kind, brave, outspoken, intelligent, loyal, sweet, intense, and had the hugest heart. You saw the _real _Rachel. And you treasured it.

You only have one favorite book. It was the only book you read that you really liked. It was the Little Prince. It's short but the story moved you. There were lessons that you learned and kept in your heart. There were some quotes that you memorized like "What makes the desert beautiful," said the little prince, "is that somewhere it hides a well…".

It reminded you of Rachel. Everything in the Little Prince reminded you of her. She was hot. But on the inside? She was beautiful. So beautiful and so fascinating that it twisted your heart sometimes. She hides it, you're sure. She hides her wonderfulness. Because how come the others can't see it? Why can they only see the surface? And you felt so lucky that you found the well- that you found her.

And the flower. Oh, the flower. Rachel was exactly like the flower. Bossy and proud and self-centered. When you first read the book, you were puzzled. Why did the little prince like the flower? She was mean. And he was nice. It didn't make sense. But when you read it when you were older, it made sense. Maybe the flower was difficult and maybe she was conceited, but it was his flower. _His_. And he needed to take care of the flower. Even if the flower didn't want him to, he loved her. He loved her even when she didn't love him back. So when she did love him back, it was magical. And that is one of the most beautiful things you've ever heard.

Another quote you memorized was: "But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world…"

When you decided you loved her, you thought of this quote. You wanted Rachel to be your girlfriend and you guys got together- easy. The hard part was being with her. Yes, you loved her, but love cannot survive if the other person doesn't reciprocate the feeling. Rachel loved everyone. But her love was different from your view on it. You always thought a relationship should be based on support and acceptance. And your relationship with her was pretty far from that. Sure, you're together- it's obvious you want each other. But you want a relationship where two people truly loved and needed each other.

So one day, as you were rereading the Little Prince, you chose to do something about it. You were determined to tame her. Not just tame her craziness, but tame her so that you will be unique to her. You know you're not unique. But she is. There's no need for her to do anything to make you love her even more- she's already special, she's a treasure to you. And hopefully someday, she'll see underneath your surface- she'll see your whole heart, and she'll find you unique. And then you and Rachel will finally need each other.

* * *

**In case you don't get the last line, Finn meant that hopefully, they'll have that real love someday (marriage, I suppose). Marriage, I believe, is a PROMISE that you will always love, support, care, and need your spouse. Young relationships are based on infatuation and attraction- which I think is Finchels dilemma. Fortunately, Finn wants to be with her for a long time. He wants them to work. So he wants Rachel to stop being relying on herself and start trusting him. It's as simple as that. **

**He's gonna tame her. But she can't be taaaamed! No, I'm kidding. I don't like Miley. Sorry. But seriously, she will be tamed. I will write a one-shot again. Someday. When I'm inspired. K. Bye.**

**Have a lovely day, gleeks! :)  
**


End file.
